


2 a.m.

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻*Note：A good 2020 AU
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	2 a.m.

及川从一阵失重感中醒来。  
身体大概因为痉挛而剧烈地抖了一下，脑子还晕乎乎的，耳边就传来低沉的嗓音：“睡不着么？”  
大概也是从深度睡眠中突然转醒，牛岛的声音听起来干燥而喑哑，混在温暖的呼吸里，性感得要命。  
一般来说，哪怕是交往多年的亲密情侣也会在这时乖巧地回应“不好意思，吵醒你了吧”，及川却因为难得睡沉又惊醒生出些小脾气，皱着脸说：“烦死了，感觉时差还没倒过来。”  
牛岛迷迷糊糊地把人往自己怀里又揽了揽，宽厚的手掌覆在及川背上，偏高的体温透过柔软的棉织物传过来，大概是无意识地安抚了两下，动作就慢吞吞地停住，呼吸也重新舒缓下去，就当及川以为他又睡着了的时候，牛岛的头歪歪地晃了一下，仿佛在与睡意顽强斗争，脸颊贴着及川的前额，发梢痒痒地蹭在下颏，开口时甚至吸进去几根发丝，粘在舌头和嘴唇之间，却不觉得讨厌。  
“饿不饿？”  
“还好。”  
“还好”……“还好”，“还好”就是“饿”，牛岛比清醒时更迟钝地解读着及川的话，而大脑处理完毕的瞬间，身体就好像预设程序一般自动运行起来。  
“你干嘛去？”及川见他梦游似的坐起来，翻身下床，急忙伸手去拉。  
牛岛回握住他的手，举到嘴边亲了下，“我去看看厨房还有什么吃的。”  
客厅的灯光从半掩的门缝漫进卧室，牛岛的脚步声穿过客厅停在稍远一点的厨房里，本来就不大困的及川彻底精神了，抱着被子在床上滚了一圈，也爬起来，踢踏着拖鞋去找牛岛。  
路过客厅时，他朝落地窗那边瞄了一眼，外面还黑漆漆的，看不出几点，总之一定还是深夜。  
这是牛岛在东京的公寓，地段很好闹中取静，想必价格不菲，但早就听说牛岛家境殷实，况且他作为职业选手的身价也不低……及川有一搭没一搭地想着，在餐桌前坐下，撑着脸看牛岛架起煮锅开始烧水化味噌酱。  
“你怎么也不问问我想吃什么？”  
牛岛手上没停，甚至没回头看及川，在咕嘟咕嘟的沸水声里回他：“家里什么也没有。”晚饭他们是在外面吃的，这会儿家里连剩饭都没有。  
“虽然就算你问了，我也不知道想吃什么就是了。”  
奇怪的对话。  
如果有第三个人在场，一定会觉得：这两个人怎么回事啊？根本没聊到一起。  
他们也确实向来聊不到一起，左灯右行般的别扭，却意外地，反正大致知道对方在说什么。  
“牛奶面包，下午已经被你吃完了。”  
“对哦，那个啊……”  
及川刚从阿根廷回来，一下飞机就说要吃，逼着牛岛把车停在便利店外，明明靠橱窗的那一排架子上就摆着他封面的体育杂志，也不管会不会被人认出来。  
“……现在又不想吃甜的，味噌正好。”  
“嗯。”  
除了豆腐和海带，牛岛还从冰箱里拿了些蔬菜，在水槽里冲洗干净，码在案板上切。  
“不要胡萝卜。”  
为什么不要胡萝卜？  
及川不怎么挑食，平常吃饭也没见他对胡萝卜有什么抵触，牛岛不太明白，手上切菜的动作也没停，那根胡萝卜被切成均匀的薄片。  
“不要胡萝卜。”及川又说了一遍，嗓音软软的，没有发脾气，也不像撒娇，不懂是什么意思。  
好吧，不要胡萝卜。  
牛岛把没切完的半截胡萝卜用保鲜膜包好，丢回冰箱里，案板上已经切好的几片用手一拢，正要往自己嘴里送，又听及川说：“给我一片。”  
不是不要胡萝卜么？  
但这次牛岛没等及川再重复，伸长了手递一片过去，及川懒得拿，就出一张嘴，仰着头接，牛岛也好好喂进去了，末了还用手指背帮他擦了嘴唇上的水渍。  
俩人把生胡萝卜片嚼得嘎吱响，牛岛倒是不觉得什么，扭头继续搅锅，及川偏要吃完了再补一句：“不好吃。”  
“嗯，下次别吃了。”  
“不吃我怎么知道不好吃。”  
牛岛不回话了，越哄越来劲，不理他就……不理他得分情况，有时候自己就消停了，也有时候，比如现在，原本还乖乖坐在餐桌前等，一转眼就搂着牛岛的腰贴在他背后，哼哼唧唧地问：“怎么还不好？”  
“就好了。”  
味噌牛岛煮得很清淡，蔬菜也完全煮软，好入口，吃完就睡也不会对消化系统造成负担。  
及川懒得再挪回餐桌那边，一踮脚坐上宽敞的流理台，就刚才牛岛切菜的那块儿地方，捧着陶瓷碗小口吃着，眼睫笼在氤氲的蒸汽后，头顶暖黄的灯光洒下来，落在他睡得乱乱的发顶，被烫得有点点红的白皙指尖，嚼东西时稍稍鼓起的脸颊，被汤水沾湿润的嘴唇。  
难得吃这么安静，没对自己半吊子的厨艺评头论足，牛岛已经趁着这会儿空档把锅刷干净了，正站在水槽前等及川手上那个碗，他倒好，见人闲了，自己又吃得犯困，勾勾手把人招过来靠着，闹得牛岛又是一阵手足无措，怕他手滑把碗打了，又怕他歪歪斜斜地坐着从流理台上摔下来，只能一手圈着他的腰，一手垫在碗底下，想开口说他两句，到底在他“得逞”的眼神里投降，也不能问他是不是就这么喜欢粘着自己，问了一定要发脾气吵什么“才不是，不喜欢小牛若，最讨厌”。  
他们是在及川出国的第二年在一起的，冬天那个较短的休赛期里，牛岛不知道及川也回宫城了，意外在商店街碰到，第一眼还没敢认，倒不是有什么巨大的外貌变化，只是近两年没见过本人，显得特别不真实，以前总是及川故意无视他，这次倒是他都快擦肩走过，才猛地转回去，对着及川那张表情不快的脸突然明白了什么。  
“哦呀哦呀~这不是小牛若嘛，目中无人的日·本·代·表。”  
“及川，我们交往吧。”  
“哈？！”  
牛岛当时摆出的说辞是“正因为远距离，所以我们应该开始一段稳定的关系”，及川把“你在说什么”几个大字写在脸上。  
“我需要一个排球以外也能见到你的理由。”  
情场不败的及川就这样被牵着鼻子走了，至今刚好第三年。  
牛岛接过及川喝空的那只碗去洗，背对着他说：“去漱了口就睡吧。”  
及川“是是”地应着，先一步回到卧室，被铺都已经被空调吹凉，他不怎么喜欢，躺下也没闭上眼，直到牛岛关上厨房、客厅的灯摸着黑回来，才翻个身窝进他怀里，任由四肢百骸都放松地瘫软下来。  
这跟精疲力尽地运动后大吃一顿的饱腹感不同，是胃里暖暖地充盈起来，让你予取予求地被爱着。  
“下次我不回日本了。”  
半睡半醒间，牛岛又听见及川闷在他怀里说话，发出一声模糊的鼻音回应，“嗯？”  
“你应该来阿根廷。”  
“好。”  
而下一赛季刚开始，就传出牛岛选手转会波兰的消息，及川只能狂戳着视频通话的屏幕吼他：“我说的是阿根廷，阿根廷，你是睡迷糊听错了么？？？”  
“嗯，我会去，休赛期的时候。”  
但这些都是后话了，现在，是凌晨两点的东京。

《2 a.m.》全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> A good 2020 AU不是他们，是我  
> 放弃思考，写一些我以前会写的恋爱喜剧（？


End file.
